Бьякуя Кучики/Сюжет
И.О.синигами thumb|left|190px|Бьякуя появляется перед Рукией. Бьякуя впервые отправляется на миссию со своим лейтенантом Ренджи Абараем, чтобы вернуть Рукию Кучики в Общество душ и убить Ичиго Куросаки. Найдя Рукию, он предпочитает наблюдать со стороны сначала за тем, как Ренджи атакует её , потом за вмешательством Урюу Исиды в их конфликт . После того как Исида был повержен, не вмешиваясь в происходящее, Бьякуя констатирует появление Ичиго , который начинает сражаться с Ренджи. Когда Ичиго удалось задеть Ренджи, Бьякуя указывает своему лейтенанту на его легкомысленность, но тот отвечает, что не о чем беспокоиться. Тогда он ему объясняет, что имя Ичиго показалось ему знакомым, потому что 33 часа назад пришло донесение от Разведывательного Подразделения, что Ичиго Куросаки нанёс серьезные повреждения Меносу Гранде и отправил его обратно в Уэко Мундо . В конце концов, Ичиго начинает одерживать победу над Ренджи, но прежде чем он успел нанести решающий удар, Бьякуя разрезает его меч на две части и пронзает ему грудь. При этом Ренджи считает, что его капитану не стоило вмешиваться, поскольку он и сам мог справиться. Бьякуя делает ему замечание - не говорить так, объясняя, что если долго только лишь наблюдать со стороны, даже он может растерять всё своё мастерство . Когда, после всего случившегося, Рукия подбегает к телу Ичиго, Бьякуя начинает понимать её поведение, связывая это с тем что Ичиго очень похож на «него». Но в их разговор вмешивается очнувшийся Ичиго, который хватает Бьякую за ногу и обращается к нему вызывающе и надменно. Разозлённый Бьякуя готовится добить его, однако останавливается из-за Рукии, которая пинает в сторону руку Ичиго и отчитывает его за своё поведение. После чего, девушка решает вернуться в Общество душ и предлагает брату больше не тратить своё время на этого мальчишку. Согласившись с ней, Бьякуя подмечает, что Ичиго либо скончается от полученных травм в течении получаса, либо выживет и потеряет все силы синигами. Закончив, он приказывает Ренджи открыть Сенкаймон, чтобы вернуться в Общество Душ . thumb|right|190px|Бьякуя сообщает Рукии о ее смертном приговоре. В Обществе Душ, Бьякуя сообщает Рукии, что она будет казнена за свои преступления и впредь они увидятся только на её казни . Уходя от неё, он сталкивается с Кенпачи Зараки, капитаном одиннадцатого отряда, и Гином Ичимару, капитаном третьего. Они провоцируют Бьякую по поводу его хладнокровия и сестры-преступницы, приговорённой к смерти. Бьякуя начинает препираться и угрожать Кенпачи, но Гин останавливает перепалку и уходит, прихватив с собой последнего . Общество душ Бьякуя приходит на внеочередное собрание капитанов, созванное главнокомандующим Генрюсайем Ямамото по причине беспечного поведения Гина Ичимару, который упустил Ичиго Куросаки и его друзей, пытавшихся проникнуть в Сейрейтей. В завязавшемся споре между капитанами он предпочитает хранить молчание. thumb|left|190px|Бьякуя неожиданно появляется позади [[Момо Хинамори.]] Спустя пару дней Ренджи Абарай встречает втогнувшегося Ичиго и терпит поражение в завязавшемся бою, за раненым лейтенантом присматривают Изуру Кира и Момо Хинамори, которые принимают решение вызвать медиков четвёртого отряда. Но внезапно появившийся Бьякуя запрещает им это делать и приказывает отправить Ренджи под арест. Для него подобное поражение не имеет оправданий и человек допустивший такую ошибку ему не нужен. Момо безуспешно пытается отговорить капитана от принятого решения. thumb|right|190px|[[Джуширо Укитаке останавливает Бьякую, атакующего Гандзю Шибу.]] На следующий день, Бьякуя появляется на мосту у Башни раскаяния, его внимание привлекла духовная сила Гандзю Шибы, который вместе с Ханатаро Ямадой пытаются спасти Рукию Кучики. Он ранит Гандзю в руку и идёт дальше охладев к нему. Ситуация кардинально меняется после того как, Гандзю назвал себя членом клана Шиба. Тогда Бьякуя обещает убить его и высвобождает Сенбонзакуру, нанося своему оппоненту тяжёлые телесные повреждения. Когда Бьякуя уже был готов добить Гандзю, его останавливает Джуширо Укитаке и напоминает, что высвобождение духовного меча на территории Башни раскаяния — серьёзное нарушение. Однако Бьякуя сообщает о введённом военном положении, которое упраздняет данный запрет. thumb|left|190px|[[Йоруичи Шихоин останавливает шикай Бьякуи.]] Внезапно, всех присутствующих привлекает приближение сильной духовной энергии капитанского уровня, её владельцем оказывается Ичиго . Молодой человек вызывает Бьякую на бой , который с присущим ему высокомерием принимает вызов. Между ними завязалась словесная перепалка, в частности Бьякую поражает новая сила Ичиго и вернувшиеся способности синигами, а так же он расценивает желание рисковать жизнью как неоправданная глупость. После неудачного применения техники Сверкнувший цветок, Бьякуя начинает высвобождение шикая Сенбонзакуры, но его останавливает старая подруга Йоруичи Шихоин. Бьякуя наблюдает со стороны как она, понимая разницу в силе соперников, вводит Ичиго через недавнюю рану транквилизатор и, прихватив его с собой, готовится скрыться с помощью поступи. Но он не намерен просто отпустить Йоруичи и начинает за ней погоню, несмотря на то что он еще ни разу не смог догнать подругу. Бьякуя постоянно остаётся на шаг позади, и в конце концов упускает её. Перед тем как скрыться, Йоруичи обещает за три дня сделать Ичиго сильнее его и тогда они смогут продолжить бой. Бьякуя, потеряв интерес к Рукии и её спасителям, уходит и предлагает Джуширо разобраться с ними . Узнав о досрочном переносе казни Рукии на следующий день, Укитаке пытается убедить Бьякую добиться отмены приговора. Но Бьякуя отвергает его просьбу, поясняя, что будет следовать решению Совета сорока шести. Когда болезнь Укитаке снова вспыхивает, Бьякуя просит его не беспокоится об этом и напоминает ему о потере своего бывшего лейтенанта. Более того он заявляет, что Рукия не является членом его семьи, поэтому дело Рукии не должно касаться Укитаке. В утро казни Рукии Бьякуя в своих покоях молится у портрета покойной жены Хисаны Кучики. Когда его предупреждают о начале действий, он прощается с портретом Хисаны и отправляется на место казни. По пути на холм Сокьёку он сталкивается с Ренджи, который сбежал из тюрьмы чтобы спасти Рукию. Узнав о его намерениях, Бьякуя запрещает ему идти дальше и чтобы остановить его, он использует сначала технику Сверкнувший цветок, затем пытается высвободить Сенбонзакуру, но его лейтенант блокирует обе атаки. Ренджи рассказывает Бьякуе о своем давнем желании превзойти капитана и активирует свой Банкай. .]] Удивлённый Бьякуя спрашивает у Ренджи, когда тот достиг банкая, но не получает ответа. Ренджи считает, что ему не нужно это знать, ведь он никогда не заботился о своих подчиненных. Лейтенант нападает на своего капитана, который осознаёт, что сила атак Ренджи действительно на уровне банкая. Для контратаки Бьякуя использует свой шикай, и на первый взгляд разрушает Хихио Забимару на части. Однако, он восстанавливается и после следующей атаки Бьякуя вынужден опуститься на колени. Как только Ренджи пытается снова атаковать, Бьякуя использует заклинание кидо Сокацуй чтобы обезвредить его банкай и заклинание Рикудзёкоро что бы обездвижить самого Ренджи. Затем Бьякуя высвобождает свой банкай и тяжело ранит оппонента. .]] Бьякуя говорит Ренджи, что тот должен гордиться раз он до сих пор жив. Ренджи отказывается сдаваться и нападает, но его вновь останавливает банкай Сенбонзакуры. Лейтенант рассказывает о клятве спасти Рукию, данной своей душе, и атакует еще раз, при контакте с грудью Бьякуи меч ломается и поверженный Ренджи падает на землю. Бьякуя накрывает Ренджи своим шарфом и поздравляет с тем, что ему удалось задеть его. и Бьякуи.]] Бьякуя прибывает на место казни не поднимая взгляда на свою сестру . Он наблюдает за Сокьёку, который приобретает свою истинную форму, и даёт начало казни Рукии , но внезапное вмешательство Ичиго сильно удивляет его . Бьякуя спокойно наблюдает за спасением Рукии и после того, как Ичиго легко справился с тремя лейтенантами, сам нападает на него . Когда Ичиго спрашивает, почему Бьякуя не попытался спасти свою сестру, он отказывается отвечать и призывает к бою . Сражение начинается с боя на мечах, после пары атак Бьякуя заявляет, что убьет Ичиго и собственноручно казнит Рукию . Ичиго начинает насмехаться над Бьякуей, который в ответ высвобождает свой шикай. Ичиго отражает атаку техникой Гетсуга Теншоу и ранит его левую руку. После чего Бьякуя высвобождает банкай и наносит молодому человеку порезы по всему телу. Ичиго признаёт свою ошибку в недооценке сил противника и готовится к высвобождению своего банкая. Бьякуя не впечатлён силой Ичиго и соответственно не верит его словам . Даже когда Ичиго активирует свой банкай Тэнса Зангецу, Бьякуя всё еще недоверчиво смотрит на происходящее. Пока он сбит с толку небольшим размером новой формы меча и прежде чем успел атаковать, Ичиго приближается к нему и приставляет кончик лезвия к горлу Бьякуи. После чего спрашивает, не гордыня ли ему помешала спасти Рукию от казни и если это так, то он готов переступить через неё. , управляя Сенбонзакурой Кагейоши руками.]] Ичиго отступает, за что Бьякуя называет его самонадеянным, потому что он должен был перерезать ему горло когда у него был шанс. Они возобновляют бой, Ичиго стал так быстр, что Сенбонзакура Кагейоши не в состоянии идти с ним в ногу. Бякуя решает переложить управление банкаем на руки, заставляя его двигаться еще быстрее. Это не мешает Ичиго парировать удары, но прежде чем Бьякуя понимает это, Ичиго появляется позади него и наносит капитану удар мечём. В этот момент он осознаёт силу банкая Ичиго и обещает растоптать её. , для чего активирует истинную форму Сенбонзакуры Кагейоши техникой Сенкей Сражение продолжается, Бьякуя видит как движения Ичиго стали медленнее. Он призывает один из окружающих их мечей и наносит Ичиго удар в ногу, а затем пронзает ему плечо заклинанием кидо Бякурай. Перед завершающим ударом, Бьякуя оценивает то насколько далеко Ичиго продвинулся, но добавляет, что его тело уже достигло предела и это конец. Внутренний пустой Ичиго берет контроль на себя и останавливается атаку Бьякуи. Ошеломленный Бякуя получает удар мечом по груди. Восстановив хладнокровие, он уклоняется от черной Гетсуга Теншоу. При виде маски пустого Бьякуя спрашивает если он им является, но Ичиго, срывая маску, приносит свои извинения за вмешательство пустого. Бьякуя, решив проигнорировать произошедшее, указывает что ни один из них не имеет больше силы продолжать бой дальше и они договариваются закончить бой со следующей атаки. Прежде чем начать, Ичиго спрашивает Бьякую, почему он не захотел спасти Рукию, Бьякуя обещает ответить только если Ичиго победит его. Бьякуя активирует технику Заключительная сцена, и оба, испуская поток мощной духовной энергии, сходятся в последнем рывке. Бьякуя терпит поражение, после чего раскрывает истинные причины способствованию казни Рукии. Для него такой высокопоставленный клан как Кучики, обязан чтить законы, и если кто то его нарушит, вне зависимости от личных желаний и эмоций, обязан понести наказание. Наконец Бьякуя понимает, что Ичиго боролся не против него, а против законов Общества Душ, это навело его на мысль о сходстве Ичиго с Кайеном Шибой. Признав своё поражение, он отказывается от преследования за Рукией и исчезает с поля боя. .]] Позже на том же месте, объявившийся Сосуке Айзен приказывает Гину Ичимару убить Рукию, появляется Бьякуя и спасает её жизнь, приняв удар на себя . Из-за многочисленных ранений он падает на землю, но Рукия его подхватывает . Во время лечения ран капитаном Ретсу Уноханой, Бьякуя рассказывает своей сестре правду о ее прошлом. Также он поясняет, всю сложность ситуации с казнью Рукии и последующий нелёгкий выбор между его обещанием данном Хисане и клятве его родителям. Затем он благодарит Ичиго за помощь в принятии решения и извиняется перед сестрой. Связанные (только в аниме) На следующее утро Бьякуя появляется в расположении первого отряда, чтобы лично встретиться с главнокомандующим. Ямамото делится с ним подозрениями, что капитан Куротсучи их предал, и просит проверить наличие информации о связанных в архиве клана Кучики. Бьякуя соглашается. Позднее Бьякуя присутствует на собрании капитанов, на котором Ямамото озвучивает результаты его поисков. На этом же собрании капитаны получают срочное сообщение, что в данный момент Рукия Кучики сражается с одним из связанных. .]] Бьякуя спасает Рукию от Йоши, прервав их поединок, и вместе с появившимися чуть позже Ичиго и Орихиме забирает сестру в поместье Кучики для лечения. Бьякуя наблюдает за лечением Рукии, после чего выходит из комнаты, предоставив медикам выполнять их работу. Его останавливает Ичиго, который интересуется здоровьем Рукии, а получив ответ, просит Бьякую присоединиться к нему для борьбы со связанными. Бьякуя отказывается, мотивируя это тем, что исполняющему обязанности синигами следует вернуться в Мир людей, предоставив Готею 13 позаботиться о ситуации в Обществе душ. Позже Бьякуя отправляется в руконгайский лес, где встречает лидера связанных Джина Карию и вступает с ним в диалог. Уже во время битвы Бьякуя спрашивает Карию о его планах, и Кария отвечает, что Бьякуя — предводитель одного из самых могущественных кланов, а также самый искусный и прославленный боец всего Готея 13 — каждый воин стремится стать равным ему по силе: поражение Бьякуи неминуемо должно сломить боевой дух всего Сейрейтея. Бьякуя выражает сомнение в разумности этого утверждения. Кария объясняет свою уверенность в успехе тем, что и сам Бьякуя не всегда поступает так, как велит разум: поддавшись на провокацию, Бьякуя пришёл на выручку сестре, после чего ещё и явился отомстить. Бьякуя, оставаясь внешне спокоен, говорит Карии, что всё это домыслы и чушь и атакует противника шикаем своего меча. Кария в ответ использует техники, основанные на силе ветра, создает несколько вихрей и увлекает Бьякую в один из них. Бьякуя применяет кидо, но Кария уклоняется. Оба настойчиво продолжают атаковать друг друга и оказываются в центре вихря из лезвий Сенбонзакуры. Появляется Ичиго и рассеивает вихрь при помощи техники Гетсуга Теншоу, освобождая из него обоих сражающихся. Чуть позже Кария поглощает духовные частицы, которыми богато Общество душ, пояснив, что связанные могут использовать их для того, чтобы увеличивать свою силу и залечивать раны. Бьякуя молча выслушивает его. Ичиго высвобождает банкай и сражается с Карией, тогда как Бьякуя наблюдает за поединком со стороны и, пока оба противника увлечены сражением, атакует обоих собственным банкаем, однако безуспешно. Пользуясь наступившим затишьем, Бьякуя предупреждает Ичиго, что тот мешает ему сражаться. Кария отмечает, что Бьякуя сражается намного лучше, чем он предполагал, но шансов на победу у капитана нет, потому что в Обществе душ связанные могут непрерывно залечивать полученные раны. Сражение продолжается, все трое едва успевают уклониться от мощной вспышки, стремительно надвигающейся на них сверху. Из дыма, заполнившего поле боя, появляется создатель связанных — Ран'Тао. После недолгого разговора между Ран'Тао, Ичиго и Карией, Бьякуя снова атакует последнего. Ичиго также переходит в наступление, и бой продолжается до тех пор, пока не появляется Го Кога. Он советует Карии отступить и отдаёт команду своей кукле Дарк прикрыть их. Кога и Кария исчезают, Дарк выстреливает множеством металлических сфер во всех присутствующих. Бьякуя использует мгновенную поступь и уклоняется от всех её атак, после чего оказывается, что Дарк тоже пропала. Когда Бьякуя собирается покинуть место сражения, Ичиго спрашивает, будет ли он преследовать Карию. Бьякуя отвечает, что тот уже далеко, а возможность сразиться им ещё представится. В ходе финальной схватки с Ичиго Кария намеревается продемонстрировать силу Печати священных земель (Jōkaishō), взорвав одну из установок, но Бьякуя при помощи своего банкая преграждает путь молнии, которая должна вызвать детонацию. За дальнейшим ходом боя Бьякуя следит вместе с Йоруичи: их задача - не дать Карии освободить всю силу печати. Однако даже когда печать начинает активироваться, Бьякуя отказывается вступить в бой, в полной уверенности, что Ичиго способен победить самостоятельно. }} Арранкары появляются перед тактической группой Хитсугаи]]. Бьякуя присутствует на экстренном собрании капитанов, посвящённом арранкарам и опасности, которую они представляют для Мира людей. После этого собрания несколько офицеров Готея 13 отправляются на помощь исполняющему обязанности синигами в борьбе с возникшей угрозой. После похищения Орихиме Иноуэ, удостоверившись в том, что арранкары значительно сильнее, чем ожидалось, главнокомандующий принимает решение о возвращении тактической группы Хитсугаи в Общество душ для подготовки к предстоящему сражению. Предвидя, что некоторые офицеры не захотят возвращаться, главнокомандующий отправляет в Мир людей Бьякую и Кенпачи для исполнения своего приказа. После того, как все синигами покорно возвращаются в Общество душ, Бьякуя, не поставив никого в известность, позволяет Рукии и Ренджи помочь Ичиго в поиске и спасении Орихиме и даже снаряжает их для предстоящего похода в Уэко Мундо. Своё поведение он оправдывает тем, что, согласно приказу главнокомандующего, он должен был доставить их в Общество душ, а что они будут делать после этого — его не касается. Уэко Мундо Бьякуе говорят, что Рукия и Ренжи исчезли, и Второй Отряд ищет их по всему Сейретею.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 Позже Бьякуя появляетя в Лас НочесBleach manga; Chapter 298, page 13-16 как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Рукию от Седьмой Эспады, Зоммари Руру. Бьякуя отказывается сообщать противнику своё имя и лишь спрашивает его, он ли ранил Рукию. Зоммари говорит, что не только он ранил Рукию и что он собирается закончить с ней.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 17-20 Противники демонстрируют свою скорость, Зоммари хвастается, что у него самое быстрое Сонидо в Эспаде и что Gemelos Sonido позволяет ему создавать квази-клонов. Бьякуя критикует его за то, что он раскрыл все свои способности. Затем он использует the Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō, Utsusemi чтобы уклониться от атаки''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 299 После пары взаимных насмешек и колкостей, Зоммари достает свой занпакто и использует свою Amor способность, чтобы контролировать левую ногу Бьякуи, который режет сухожилия своей ноги, таким образом лишая Зоммари возможности контролировать её. Затем Зоммари обращает его внимание на ьеспомощную Рукию, но Бьякуя успевает закрыть её тело своим.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 1-17 Ханатаро Ямада следует за Бьякуей, но на время сражения Бьякуя приказал ему отойти, чтобы не вмешивать в поединок.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 18 Когда Бьякуя понимает, что Зоммари завладел и его левой рукой, он перерезает сухожилия и использует Сё, чтобы освободить Рукию из-подо льда, приказав Ханатаро отступить с ней. Зоммари обнаруживает, что контролирует сознание Рукии, таким образом он подчинил себе всё ее тело, после того, как она почти разрубает Ханатаро пополам, он предупреждает Бьякую, что если он не опустит меч, то он прикажет Рукии убить себя своим собственным мечом. Бьякуя дезактивирует Рукию с помощью Бакудо #61 и освобождает свой Банкай. Зоммари в отчаянии пытается использовать всю свою силу, чтобы контролировать банкай Бьякуи, но у Сенбонзакуры слишком много лезвий. Бьякуя активирует Гокей, чтобы окончательно победить Зоммари. Bleach manga; Chapter 301 .]] Однако Зоммари выживает и пытается вновь использовать свою силу, чтобы контролировать Бьякую, который в это время собирается использовать Dankū. Он объясняет, что когда он использовал Кидо, чтобы остановить Рукию, он понял, что способность Зоммари очень похожа на на Кидо, а значит его атаки могут быть остановлены другим Кидо. Зоммари молит о пощаде и просит проявить сострадание. Затем он в ярости начинает кричать на Бьякую, упрекая его (и остальных шинигами) в высокомерии, в том, что они не имеют права считать Пустых злом. Бьякуя бесстрастно заявляет, что он сражался с ним, потому что Зоммари задел его гордость (имея в виду Рукию, конечно), и убивает Зоммари''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, page 1-17. Затем инструктирует Котетсу, чтобы он вышел из своего укрытия и позаботился о Рукии и Ханатаро''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, page 18-19. Рукия просыпается уже исцеленной. Она волнуется за брата, видя его раны. Бьякуя просто отмахивается от ее беспокойства и говорит ей, чтобы ей надо отдохнуть, поскольку впереди ждет следующее сражение.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, page 2-3 Новый капитан Сюсуке Амагай (только в аниме) Спустя несколько дней, Бьякуя приказывает Ренджи возглавить поисковый отряд для поимки Рукии и Ичиго, которые выступили против клана Касумиоджи. Ренджи уверен что у их поступка есть разумное объяснение и соглашается с назначением. По реализации предательских действий Kasumiōji клана, Ямамото заказы Бьякуя и 6-й дивизии, чтобы привести проникновение соединение клан Kasumiōji. Бьякуя, прибывающих в середине боя между Сюсуке Амагай и капитан Тосиро Хитсугайя, передает приказ подчинить Kasumiōji клан. Вскоре после этого, Хитсугайю и Бьякуя ждут на вершине крыши, когда лейтенант десятого отряда Мацумото Рангику прибывает, спрашивая, что происходит. Бьякуя объясняет, что, поскольку Kasumiōji клана являются благородной семьи с особым статусом, то Готей 13 никогда не мог помешать им, если они не нарушили закон серьезный. Позже он наблюдает сражение между Сюсуке и Ичиго. Он свидетельствует Йоруичи объясняя детали за то, что действительно произошло с отцом Сюсуке в. Бьякуя предотвращает Ичиго остановку Сюсуке принимать свою собственную жизнь, утверждая, что Сюсуке "почетное а". Он и другие смотреть, как Сюсуке разрушает себя, потому что его позорных действий. }} Категория:Сюжет Фальшивая Каракура As Yammy Llargo is about to crush Ichigo, Byakuya fires Sōkatsui at the Espada, while Kenpachi Zaraki cuts off one of Yammy's legs. The two captains then bicker for a while.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 20-23 As Kenpachi begins to fight Yammy on his own, Byakuya stops Ichigo from joining the fight, telling him he has to return to the Human World. Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears with a cart, which Byakuya asks him about before Mayuri opens a Garganta. Ichigo begins to protest again, but Byakuya reminds him that his true duty is to protect Karakura Town, convincing Ichigo to go.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-18 He asks Mayuri why he chose to remain in Hueco Mundo when there must have been more things on Earth that would have piqued his curiosity. Mayuri assures him that he was not plotting anything, and adds that there are more "interesting corpses" in Hueco Mundo and that he would examine the Human World later. Byakuya says that he is surprised to hear such words coming from Mayuri, since it sounded like he believed in Ichigo and his ability to end the war.Bleach manga; Chapter 381 As Byakuya watches Kenpachi take down Yammy, the battle-crazed captain asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. Byakuya tells him that that is a job for a barbarian like Kenpachi. Yammy gets back up and fires a Cero at them. They both dodge the Cero and Byakuya releases his Bankai as they continue to bicker.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 10-19 Yammy's huge form is knocked off balance by their powerful attack and he uses his anger to transform. He warns the captains that making him angrier is the last thing they would want to do as his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 1-9 After defeating Yammy, Byakuya and Kenpachi exit a Garganta in Soul Society. The 4th Division immediately respond to their arrival, taking note that while both are standing, they are horribly injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 6-7 After their injuries are treated, Byakuya and Kenpachi, along with Shunsui, are scolded for losing their respective captain haori. When the captains take the matter lightly, with Byakuya saying he can easily replace the cheap material, Yamamoto grows even angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-5 Восстание духовных мечей (только в аниме) Мечи-звери (только в аниме) Армия вторжения Готея 13 Потерянный И.О. Byakuya is among those that placed their energy into the sword prepared by Kisuke Urahara to help restore Ichigo's powers. After Rukia stabs Ichigo with said sword, Byakuya exits a Senkaimon with several other Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 9-12 Byakuya interrupts Hitsugaya as he explains about Kūgo Ginjō's status as the first Substitute Shinigami to Ichigo. Hitsugaya states that he will leave the details until later.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 3 As Yukio brings each of the duels into different pocket dimensions, Byakuya is paired with Tsukishima.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 16 Byakuya says that he is lucky that he is the one fighting him, as Ichigo is too lenient and he cannot imagine Ichigo killing Tsukishima. Byakuya blocks Tsukishima's attack with his Shikai and reveals that he despises the way Tsukishima fights, stealing the bonds of camaraderie and torturing opponents, which he views as the height of cowardice.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 16-19 Tsukishima inserts his presence into a part of the ground using Book of the End, creating a trap which Byakuya subsequently triggers. Byakuya manages to escape from it and soon learns that Tsukishima has inserted himself into his Zanpakutō's past when he blocked a previous attack, this making him aware of all its techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 1-6 and 13-19 Tsukishima slashes Byakuya across the chest and reveals that he is fully aware of Byakuya's "Hurtless Area", knowing that the best tactic against his Shikai and Bankai is to get in close to Byakuya to avoid damage. Amazed that Tsukishima has learned so much about his abilities, Byakuya surmises that even his Bankai attacks will have no affect on Tsukishima, which the Fullbringer plainly agrees on.Bleach manga; Chapter 469, pages 2 and 4-9 Byakuya reseals Senbonzakura to remove the "Hurtless Area", but Tsukishima then shows the immense cutting power of his Fullbring, slicing Byakuya's blade in two. While Tsukishima mocks Byakuya, he calmly picks up the severed blade and drops it with his sword, activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 1-7 Knowing where Tsukishima will strike, Byakuya takes the risk of allowing his blades to enter the "Hurtless Area". While Tsukishima applauds Byakuya's ingenuity and improved speed with his Bankai, he exploits the Bankai's speed by moving close enough to let the blades injure Byakuya's arm. Byakuya grabs some of Senbonzakura's petals and throws them through Tsukishima's chest. Admitting that he enjoyed fighting in a situation where preparation was irrelevant, Byakuya thanks Tsukishima for a joyful battle as the Fullbringer collapses.Bleach manga; Chapter 472, pages 8-19 Acknowledging defeat, Tsukishima asks Byakuya if he has any remorse for killing the man he claims he is thankful to before he can repay him. Byakuya admits he regrets not being able to repay him, but has no remorse for Tsukishima as he is Ichigo's enemy. He then finds the unconscious Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 and 8-9 Along with the other captains, he looks on as Ichigo breaks apart the last remaining pocket dimension with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 1-4 To Rukia's surprise, Byakuya and the others turn to leave. Byakuya reminds her that they were only tasked with observing Ichigo and his decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 476, pages 6-8 When Ichigo subsequently goes to Soul Society to seek the return of Kūgo's body, Byakuya is informed of his arrival and is among the captains present to hear Ichigo's request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-8 Тысячелетняя кровавая война 's past.]] Бьякуя и Ренджи были на похоронах лейтенанта Чоуджиро Сасакибе. Пока они ждали начала церемонии, Бьякуя рассказал о том, какими способностями обладал Чоуджиро и как он был верен Ямамото.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 5-7 Позже, на собрании каптанов, ему сообщили о вторжении Ванденрейха, и, как и все остальные капитаны, Бьякуя начал готовиться к войне.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 Когда Ванденрейх снова атаковал Сейретей, Бьякуя сидел перед группой Шинигами, и они заметили вторжение.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 3 Он позднее помог Ренджи сразиться против Эса Нота и безымянного квинси, быстро победив его. Он готовился активировать Банкай, чтобы посмотреть, что Ванденрейх использует, чтобы отразить атаку. Однако, как только Senbonzakura Kageyoshi 'был активирован, его немедленно украл Äs, использовав неизвестное устройство.''Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 5-15 Бьякуя остановил Ренджи, когда он собирался использовать свой банкай, сказав, что он не должен потерять его.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 15-16 Byakuya is later notified via transmitter swords, along with the other captains and lieutenants, by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 As Byakuya is attacked by Äs Nödt's arrows, he relays to a worried Renji they would be foolish to attack together, and he should stand back and watch the fight so he can gain information on how to take down the enemy. Äs Nödt asks Byakuya if he realizes he is experiencing fear, which is what is making it hard for him to mount an effective attack or defense against it. It further details that this fear is a result of a unique ability administered by its '''Heliel Phiel. Äs Nödt goes into a speech, detailing the nature of fear, and commends Byakuya is for holding out as long as he has against it. Byakuya attempts to strike the Quincy, but it, dodging the attack, counters by impaling its hand through his chest, grievously wounding him. The Quincy explains that this fear is real and not based on reason, and therefore it is not something one can overcome. Byakuya moves to strike Äs, but it, moving out of the way, activates its medallion, bringing forth a ring of blades from "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", which float about the Quincy. It uses the blades to attack Byakuya, shredding the captain with his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 Äs states there is nothing Byakuya can do, as there is no way he can win against his own Bankai using his Shikai. Renji attempts to intervene using his own Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 1-2 While Renji attacks, Byakuya attempts to use his Shikai against the Quincy, who counters with a storm of blades. The storm of blades is so powerful, it sends Byakuya crashing into a nearby wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 7-8 As Byakuya asks Renji and Rukia to forgive him, his Zanpakutō breaks into pieces, and he passes out from his wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 13-14 Ichigo, arriving in Soul Society, immediately speaks to Byakuya about Rukia and Renji, assuring him they are alive. Knowing he will succumb to his wounds soon, Byakuya admits to Ichigo he is ashamed of letting the enemy invade Soul Society, and regrets letting them kill many Shinigami, causing them, their subordinates, and their families to suffer. Despite Ichigo being a Human, who should not be involved in the affairs of Soul Society, Byakuya asks Ichigo to protect Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 8-12 After Ichigo leaves, Byakuya thinks about the Substitute Shinigami's lack of a reply, noting it is typical of him and he understands. 's spheres.]] He drops his Zanpakutō, which disintegrates.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 1-4 After the battle for Soul Society ends, Byakuya is reported to have narrowly escaped death, despite being left in a comatose state.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 13 Senjumaru Shutara later brings the comatose Byakuya to the Royal Guard's Tenchūren, along with Rukia and Renji, so he can be taken to the Royal Palace. Unohana notes their condition is too critical for them to leave Seireitei, but the Royal Guard insist on taking them, saying Byakuya will die if he remains there.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 13-15 Upon arriving in Reiōkyū, Byakuya and the other wounded are taken to Tenjirō Kirinji's headquarters, where they are placed in his "Blood Hell Pond" hot springs, allowing their unique healing properties to treat the wounded Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 11-13 Сноски Навигация Категория:Сюжет